sayian of mystery
by angels of crystals
Summary: There is a new sayian in town how will this affect people around that person read to find out. Better then this sounds. I am really bad at summary sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: what happens when Gohan meets a serving sayian his age? Will this blond beauty have a big affect on his life? When this pure of heart sayian leave a trail of sadness or happiness?

Chapter 1 : It was a normal day at Orange Star High School (OSHS for short) for the kids ,but there was a strange feeling in the air on this fine morning. It was homeroom and Gohan was sitting in the back corner with an empty seat next to him. Knock knock knock. Everyone turned as the teacher explained they were going to have a new student that day. Gohan search the Ki and discovered it was higher than his.

The knob slowly turned and Gohan was ready attach at moment's notice. As a beautiful young lady walk in he was shocked. She was normal sized and had strait blond hair that reached her shoulders. Her crystal blue eyes shimmered as the light reached them. Her smile is the sweetest thing anyone has ever and will ever see and she wore blue heels. She wore a black tie and a white buttoned shirt. She had a over coat top part of a suit in blue with a matching skirt that ends right above her knees.

"Hello my name is Crystal Rose," her gentle voice said. Everyone was shocked how gentle she sounded. The teacher turned to her and spoke, " Well I will be your Science teacher now take a seat." She looked around and found a seat next to a black haired boy.

All the boys looked at her like she was candy to a baby. Her head held high and sat down next to him with not a care in the world for a pure hearted person. She tilted her head and extended her hand to him and said ,"Hey I'm Crystal Rose what's your name?" He shook her hand and hesitated to say anything. He said,"Hi my name is Gohan". Crystal Rose was really happy to know someone but did not show it.

Lunch came and she sat in the grass under a blossom tree and stared to dig into her food. It was gone in 5 seconds. Gohan was so amazed how fast and he thought only a sayian could eat that fast. He made his way towards her and asked her a question. " um... are you a sayian." With the word sayian her tail was visible and tense. The boy saw this a knew it was true.

She just nodded and turned away. " How do you know what a sayian is Gohan?" Her gentle voice rang throw his ears with delight. He gulped and spoke. "Well, I'm.. a ..half...sayian."He was so nerves around her what was going on?

"Well I'm a full blooded one so."Now he was even more shocked how is there a full blooded sayian here on Earth? Then a raven hair girl came towards them. " Gohan what are you doing to this poor girl over here?" The girl spoke angrily. She then turned to her and spoke, "Hi I am Videl I'm sorry for anything he did and you are Crystal Rose right?"

There was a bit of silent till she got up. " yes that is my name it is nice to meet you but he did not do anything wrong we were getting to know each other." The day past and when school ended people kept on pushing her around and she did not like it.

Then someone push her in to Gohan making everything fall out of her hands. She fell and landed on her bottom when she looked up she saw him trying to help pick up her stuff. "I'm so sorry someone pushed me."

Gohan then found a picture of him with a girl that looked like her when she was little. "It is fine but why do you have a picture of me with some girl?" She froze and toke the picture back with no hesitation

End of chapter..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: " What do you mean? That is of me and my childhood friend that was taken when I was 6 years old." They looked at each other with shock but then Crystal Rose ran out. Videl watched as Gohan grabbed her arm. "Wait are you Crystal Rose Lee Angel?" She just nodded confused then he hugged her tightly. "Can't breathe to tight," she spoke.

"I am so sorry it is me Gohan Son the son of Goku Son." Then he hugged her more and she hugged back. " I can't believe it is you, you've grown up so much," she spoke still hugging him. Now Videl was so confused she got up and headed towards them. When she got there they still were hugging.

"Um sorry to interrupt but how do you to know each other?" Videl asked. They stopped hugging and locked arms instead. Gohan spoke up and said," What's it to you?" She was silent and then backed away from them and headed home say ," You will be mine Gohan."

" I bet I know some people who would like to see you," Gohan said as he pulled her to an ally then toke off. They landed right outside of Capsule Corp and the Z warriors rushed out to see who it was because it was Gohan's ki with an extremely powerful one. Chichi ran towards Gohan and gave him a hug then noticed her. Then she spoke up and said ," Oh did you find yourself a girlfriend?"

They looked at each other and blushed and Gohan put his hand behind his head just like his father. " No mom this is Crystal Rose remember we where friends for well ever but we lost contact till now." Chichi and Bulma look her over and screamed," Really?" Witch made the sayians almost lose their hearing. Then the future Trunks (f. Trunks) came out and thought she was hot. The two women hugged her till f. Trunks asked," Who is that?"

"This is Crystal Rose and we have been friend forever and now she goes to my school," Gohan said pointing to her ," And she is a full blooded sayian." With that said Vegeta snapped up. She put her hand out and f. Trunks shook it.

She is so beautiful I wonder if she will go out with me, f. Trunks, Yamcha, Krillen, and Gohan thought. Then a little orange and blue blur came running toward Gohan jumped up and hugged him. 'Who is the kid you are holding' ask Crystal mentally. 'He is my little brother Goten.' 'Wow he looks so much like your father I can believe it.' ' Yup and acts like him too.'

F. Trunks was thinking ' Maybe I should join high school just to see her?'

"Who is the girl Gohan and can she play with me pleases?" Goten ask with his puppy dog face but Gohan just looked at Crystal. "Hi I'm Crystal and I would love to play with you," she said with that said Goten jumped up and down like there was no tomorrow. She just giggled and went with him.

**MEANWHILE**

" So she is a full blooded sayian him she sure does not act like one, she is to kind if you ask me," Vegeta stated. Gohan just rolled his eyes at his comment. Then Bulma yelled, "Well not all of them has to be as rude as you or mean!" he just huffed.

"She is nice and kind hearted you should ask her out Gohan," Chichi told him then everyone laughed but he just looked embarrassed. Then a little cat demon ran right by them and stopped right in front of Crystal with a bloody cloth of her brother. It was yellow with two tails with the same black strip that went around it. The ears were black and there was a crystal shape in black on the forehead and the eyes were red and the pupils were black (like Kilala from Inuyasha.)

"Jasmine what are you- oh no I must go now sorry it was nice seeing you again," she said and bowed her head ," Jasmine lets go now there is no time to waste!" With that said Jasmine transformed into a huge demon cat. It was more than half the size of her and had to long teeth coming out (like the teeth of a saber tooth tiger.)

Crystal jumped on her back and flow away. When they retched her apartment she ran in and in the kitchen there was a puddle of blood under her 6 year old brother and in the sofa the baby sitter knocked out. She ran towards her brother and held him tight as she quickly cleaned the blood up.

Then she ran out of the apartment and to the special hospital for aliens on one side then humans on the other. When she got there the emergence people took him to get fixed up. She stayed there in his room all night at the hospital .

When day came the doctor told her that at six tonight he may go home. She nodded and left for school on her motorcycle. Then when she got there everyone was surprised that she drove it. Gohan went over there and asked her what was wrong but she did not answer. The day went on to slow for her taste and when the school day was over she rushed out and drove to the hospital but was not aware that Gohan was flowing her.

It was five forty-five when she got there and he could not wait to leave. Gohan thought 'What is she doing here'. When it was six he jumped up and was ready to go. hey walked out talking how he was going to go to Orange star Elementary.

The boy kept calling her mother because his real mother died giving birth to him and his father died fighting to protect them. Gohan thought, 'she is a mother?'


End file.
